


Happy Birthday, Aaron

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday Presents, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Promises, last rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: This had to be one of his worst birthday’s ever all the drama with Debbie’s fella, who was apparently Charities old step son for when she married that bloke in the wheel chair, the lad was Noah’s half-brother for god sake.Or it was the worst until Robert gives him the last rolo again





	Happy Birthday, Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 26th Aaron Dingle

This had to be one of his worst birthday’s ever all the drama with Debbie’s fella, who was apparently Charities old step son for when she married that bloke in the wheel chair, the lad was Noah’s half-brother for god sake.

His mum had left him a card but other than that she’d closed the pub and was sat with Debby, Zac and Lisa trying to stop them from killing Charity for causing shit once again, Debby had nearly killed her mother.

“Why are you moping here playing call of duty? It’s your birthday shouldn’t you be out on the town with your mates or something?” Liv asks coming in from the café Aaron had been too lazy to cook her lunch when she’d asked so he just sent her to Bob’s instead.

“I’m not moping and who’d you expect me to go out to town with? Adam’s gone, if I go near Robert you give me the evils Alex is on shift till the morning” Aaron snipes back he’s pissed off it’s his first birthday in a while without Adam making him go out to town without his best mate getting him drunk.

“Oh, just get up and go the pub will ya” She orders him “Stop moping around about your lack of mates and go and get a pint down ya, maybe you can make your new year’s resolution to make new friends” She tells him.

“That’s a great plan genius accept for one thing, the pubs close duh me mums gone to Wishing well dealing with more family drama” 

“Charity has opened up the pub trying to keep out of Debbie’s way I just had lunch over there Vic and Marlon are working too” She snipes rolling her eyes going to grab a bottle of coke from the fridge.

“Here why has Alex got work on your birthday? Shouldn’t he have booked it off and spent it with his lover boy?” She shouts turning around smirking her eyebrows doing a little dance.

“I’m going for a pint” Aaron sighs turning off the play station throwing the pad forcefully on the couch grabbing his jacket as he runs out the door ignoring Liv’s shouting to find a friend or she’ll send Gerry to drink with him.

“Happy birthday” Sam shouts as soon as Aaron gets out of his gate he’s just passed David’s shop and Sam’s rushing in the direction of Wishing Well with bags of Shopping from David’s Lydia’s arm wrapped in his they’ve got two massive smiles on their faces.

“Happy Birthday, hope you have a good day, I had a right crappy time on my last one it makes you moody for the rest of the year” Lydia waffles on as they all carry on walking.

“Nice one” Aaron nods they exchange more pleasantries Aaron making his exit to the pub as quick as he can.

“Ah Happy Birthday” Charity shouts as he walks into the pub, it’s relatively empty only a couple of people sitting down Robert leaning on the bar holding his ribs talking to Vic they both look up and give him a nod before going back to their conversation.

“Pint” he tells her.

“Oh, somebodies full of birthday cheer” She snarls but goes and does his pint.

“Might have something to do with the fact that you’ve caused so much shit once again, here keep the change you might need it to help your daughter and grandkids pay for a hotel because thanks to you they’ve not got a house” Aaron snarls tossing a fiver at her he doesn’t see why his family insist on sticking by this women after all the shit she’s put them through and they still stay by her when he got so much hassle for sticking by Robert when he didn’t do half the bad stuff.

“Oh, not you and all, I’ve said I was sorry it’s not my fault he’s a nut job” She shouts at his retreating back as he goes and sits in the corner by the door.

He sits in peace answering emails off clients for the scrap yard, he’d decided to have the day off but if the day carries on like this then he might as well go back to work and help Gerry who’s on his own up there.

Within ten minutes he’s downed his pint and he’s about to get up and get another when he sees Robert hobbling over to him a pint in hand and a determined look on his face.

“Happy Birthday” Robert smiles placing the pint down on the table his hand immediately going back to his ribs as if his hand was the only thing from keeping him from falling apart.

“Thanks not really that happy to be honest family are doing my head in” he tells him.

“I know the feeling” Robert laughs “Sweet?” Robert offers.

“Goed then” Aaron nods.

“Listen I’ve got to head to work but if I see you later I’ll buy you another give you someone to rant to about your chaotic family” Robert offers.

“Sure” Aaron nods his hand coming up to catch the sweet packet Robert throws to him.

“Nice catch” Robert smirks before he makes his way out the pub hobbling along.

He looks down at the packet in his hand and his heart sort of swells in his chest looking at the last rolo in the packet remembering last year when Robert did that, when Robert set up the casino in the back room a little taster day before there Vegas wedding.

He can’t help but smile at the memory even the thought of the Rebecca drama he’d dealt with last year didn’t dampen the smile.

“Oh, I know that look has doctor hot stuff sent you a sexy text message?” Charity shouts leaning on the bar staring over at him.

“You know after half the stuff that’s happened these last few days any normal person would keep their mouth shut, you really amaze me you know” He shakes his head and downs the pint, leaving half of it and more or less runs out the pub ignoring the ranting of Charity.

He sees Robert’s car turning at the end of the village going towards the scrap yard and he decides to follow and go to work after all.

He takes a walk up the January air not that bad he’s got a jacket on after all, but he gets to the yard quite fast Robert’s car in the drive way and Gerry hammering out a scrap car to strip it of all the metal he can.

“Alright birthday boy” Gerry shouts stopping the hammering on the car and showing him a beaming smile “Thought Liv made you take the day off?” 

“She’s my sister not my boss, speaking of boss I’m yours so if I want to come in and do some paper work we don’t question the boss, do we?” Aaron questions walking closer to the younger man.

“No obviously just wondering why you’d want to be cooked up in that sweaty portacabin on your 26th birthday when you could be boogying the night away in Town” Gerry tells him still smirking.

“Everyone’s a little preoccupied it’s just another day” Aaron shrugs.

“Wanna come have a drink with me on my lunch break I’m gonna go have something to eat in like an hour or so, I’ll be heading the pub anyway I’m starving” Gerry offers.

“Go for your lunch now” Aaron tells him reaching into his pocket and grabbing £10 handing it over to the kid. “Thanks for covering today” Aaron tells him “In fact take the rest of the day off, I’ll let you know about a drink later” 

“Great cheers” Gerry beams again running into the portacabin he comes rushing back out again with his coat and bag just as Aaron gets to the bottom of the stairs.

“See you at home” Gerry shouts as he rushes past him.

Aaron feels oddly good when Gerry says that as much as the younger lad annoys him and he’s not even known him that long it’s nice having him and Liv in the house a little ragtag dysfunctional family of their own.

“Hey” Robert greets as he makes his way into the portacabin “If you’d have told me you were coming I would have given you a lift up” He tells him before going back to typing on his laptop.

“Got tired of Charity going on” Aaron tells him sitting on the edge of Robert’s desk.

“She wouldn’t shut up to Vic when I was in there earlier dropping Vic’s bag off” Robert laughs looking up. “You okay?” Robert wonders when he sees the weird look on Aaron’s face.

“You gave me your last rolo again” Aaron tells Robert placing the slightly melted chocolate on the desk in front of Robert.

“I didn’t even realise sorry” Robert tells him looking up and giving him a hesitant smile “It’s easily solved” Robert laughs picking up the slightly melted rolo and throws it in his mouth “They’re horrible when warm” Robert laughs.

“Why can’t I get you out of my head?” Aaron questions he carries on before Robert can answer him “I’m over you, I got over you I’m happy, but I can’t help compare you to Alex, I compare how he kisses me, I hate that he doesn’t hold my face like he’s afraid I’m going to pull away like you did, his feet don’t wake me up in the middle of the night for being cold like yours, I mean what kind of idiot misses being woken up by someone’s cold feet on their thighs?” Aaron laughs.

“You’re not the only one” Robert laughs shaking his head looking back to Aaron his eyes filled with sadness “Apparently I’ve started talking in my sleep Vic and Diane say I call your name a lot, I keep reaching for you in the middle of the night I sleep with one of your hoodies under my pillow for god sake” Robert admits.

“Why’d you tell me to get with Alex then?” Aaron asks “Why do you keep throwing me these little looks every time I see you? I can see you stare at me everywhere we go it’s like I can feel your eyes burning into my skull wherever we are” Aaron tells him.

Robert shifts on his chair letting out a sharp grunt of pain at the movement.

“I love you but I didn’t want to be the reason you didn’t have a decent relationship for once” Robert shrugs.

“That’s my decision to make” Aaron tells him moving forward he expects Robert to move away but the other man just stares into his eyes.

Robert’s fingers grip his head as they kiss and Aaron lets out a sigh of relief he’s missed this he’s missed the feeling of Robert holding him like he’s never going to get this again.

“I love you” Aaron tells him out of breath pulling away from the kiss his head resting on Robert’s.

“What about Liv or Alex? Your mum will kill you” Robert tells him “I’m not good for you” Robert tells him.

“I decide what I want okay? I decide who I want and what I do no one else is going to tell me what I can or can’t do not anymore and I decide I want you alright? It’s up to you if you want me the rest of them can just go away” Aaron tells him pulling back to look into Robert’s eyes.

“Fine but we keep it secret for now? Make sure this is what you really want start properly” Robert tells him his eyes tearing up.

“I love you” Aaron nods agreeing leaning forward to kiss Robert again.

“Happy birthday, Aaron” Robert moans out “Thought I think my Christmas has just come a whole twelve months earlier than I was expecting it I never thought I’d get to have this again I thought you’d never want me not after what I did” Robert admits.

“I just can’t seem to get away from you” Aaron laughs.

“No more secrets” Robert promises leaning in for a kiss ignoring the pain it’s causing him it’s worth it just to hug Aaron.


End file.
